Try Try Again
by Iwsh2BInuYashas
Summary: Kagome felt something pierce her back and screamed
1. I love you...can I say it?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-Yasha (though I wouldn't mind) or any of the other characters in this story. So ya, don't sue.  
  
''= Thoughts  
  
1 Try, Try Again  
  
(I need a better title….)  
  
by: CK (Iwsh2bInuYashas)  
  
Kikyou stormed out of the woods. "I can't believe it! That BITCH! He was almost mine; she just had to mess things up. She will die…" She walked into a hut, pushing Kaede aside without realizing it.  
  
"Is something wrong Kikyou?"  
  
"Nothing Kaede."  
  
  
  
*Back in the woods*  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inu-Yasha's kiss. "Kikyou saw us…" She looked up at him, trying not to show her fear. Fear that he would go chasing after her. She was very surprised when he didn't. Instead, he smiled slightly, and kissed her again. She sighed as he pulled her into his lap and broke the kiss. He lay back against a tree, and she hugged him closer, laying her head on his shoulder. 'I love you Kagome…why can't I tell you' he sighed and closed his eyes. They fell asleep, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watching from the bushes.  
  
"'Bout damn time" muttered Shippo. Sango and Miroku silently agreed as they all headed back towards the fireside for the night. Shippo curled up next to Sango, and Miroku, as close as he could get to her, which was well out of touching distance.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kaede, bring me my arrows!" Kaede did so, handing her the un-charmed arrows. Kaede had an idea what was going on, but didn't voice her thoughts. "I'll be back later…with Inu-Yasha" With that, Kikyou stormed back towards the gang's campsite.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome felt something pierce her skin and screamed, right in Inu- Yasha's ear. He woke up immediately to see Kikyou standing there bow in hand. "What the hell did you do?!?!?" Looking down, he could see the arrow in Kagome's back. He quickly got up setting Kagome's unconscious body on her stomach. "Please don't die Kagome.."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, come on, I have freed you from this wench. Come with me…where you belong" Inu-Yasha turned to Kikyou, hate obvious in his eyes. Without thinking, he punched her, hard. She fell to the ground, looking at him shocked.  
  
"Stay the FUCK away from me and my woman." He snarled. Kagome regained consciousness in time to hear this and smiled.  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha, take me to Kaede's.." As he gathered her in his arms, she lost consciousness again.  
  
"Please don't leave Kagome" Inu-Yasha whispered as he raced quickly to Kaede's, "I'll die..."  
  
A/N! There, I know that's short, but….yeah…..It's all I had time for in school today. ( I hope you like it so far! Please review! No flames……please??? (gives HUGE puppy eyes) 


	2. Me too

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha…. though I honestly wouldn't mind (wink!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By. CK  
  
Kagome woke to an annoying beeping sound, and a bright light. She was in a hospital. Inu-Yasha sat beside her, asleep, in a chair. He wore a bandanna to cover his ears, and her father's old clothes. Kagome reached out slowly and traced his jaw line with her fingers. He stirred. She then reached up and pulled off his bandanna, and proceeded to play with his ears. He caught her hand, growling and narrowing his eyes, before he realized it was Kagome. He quickly let go, and she continued to play with them, while he purred happily. "Hey…. What happened?"  
  
"Kikyou shot you with an arrow. They were un-charmed luckily." He responded  
  
"They still should have killed me…she IS a miko."  
  
"Wrong. She lost all powers when she died…"  
  
"Oh." At that moment Kagome's mother walked in.  
  
"Kagome! Your awake!"  
  
"Yeah. Hi mom. Where's Sota?"  
  
"Right here!" Sota appeared from behind their mother and ran to hug his sister. "I thought you were gonna die 'gome, but you didn't. Inu-Yasha saved you. I'm glad…"  
  
Kagome ruffled the boy's hair and looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Me too" he whispered. Kagome felt a blush creep across her face and Inu- Yasha took her hand in his own "Me too…"  
  
1 


	3. hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha…..sadly…  
  
1 CHAPTER 3  
  
By. CK  
  
"Damn it Kagome! NO!" Inu-Yasha glared at the girl in front of him. She had a bandage around her waist, and she was standing there fist balled, with determination in her eyes.  
  
"Why the hell not!?" she glared right back.  
  
"YOUR HURT! THAT'S WHY!"  
  
"THAT doesn't mean I can't travel!" Inu-Yasha continued to glare at the girl he loved.  
  
"Feh, fine, come on, but don't think we are stopping all the time. 'cuz we aren't"  
  
"Kagome, why don't you stay here…please?" Shippo pleaded. He Miroku and Sango had been standing there the whole time. For once, they agreed with Inu-Yasha. Kagome looked around at all of her friends. She could tell by the looks on their faces, they wanted her to stay to. She sighed and looked down in defeat.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay." Inu-Yasha smirked at his win.  
  
"Good, now get back into that hut!" Kagome glared at him one last time before turning to go back inside. "Kagome??" She turned back towards him.  
  
"What??" He blushed and kissed her quickly before turning and heading rapidly into the forest. The rest of the group followed, Miroku laughing and slapping Inu-Yasha on the back.  
  
"You dog you!" he sang out. Inu-Yasha growled while Sango hit him. (obviously Miroku) As they disappeared into the woods, Kagome went into the hut and Kikyou stepped out from behind a tree. 


	4. Again..

Hey all, sorry these chapters are soooo short. I'm not good at long chapters…but, oh well. ( hmm, I know that some people are OOC, but, OH well….hehe, I can do that, I'm the author…lol…not a good one, but I am. Soo, enjoy……please review..( hehe  
  
OH, I 4got the disclaimer…I do NOT own Inu-Yasha…..waaaaa  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
By. CK  
  
Inu-Yasha walked through the forest in silence. "Is something wrong Inu- Yasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"No"  
  
"AWWW, you miss Kagome don't you?" Shippo asked in a singsong voice  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"DO TOO!" Chorused his three companions. He growled and stalked ahead of them. Miroku and Sango laughed as Shippo climbed onto Inu-Yasha's head.  
  
"Don't worry" he whispered, "I'm sure she misses you too" Inu-Yasha growled again in response, secretly hoping he was right.  
  
* back at hut *  
  
"Grrr, Kaede! I'm fine!" Kagome said. The old woman had made her lay down. She was bringing her food and taking care of her.  
  
"QUIET child! You need your rest. The more rest you get, the quicker you'll be out there with your love" Kagome blushed and took the bowl of Ramen from Kaede. She ate slowly while thinking of HIM. 'I should be out there! Why did I stay?' She remembered the pain she saw in his eyes when he left her earlier. A pain it seemed only she could see. A pain that was only allowed to be seen by HER. It was the same pain that was in his eyes when he had picked her up after Kikyou shot her. She had heard him call her his woman. Besides the shy kisses, that was the closest he had come to actually saying they were together. All her friends already knew, though she doubted poor Hojo got the point. She wondered if he ever would, even more so, she wondered if Kikyou would. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind. She was the last person she wanted to think about. Though it seemed that she wouldn't have a choice, because at that moment Kikyou stormed into the hut.  
  
"KAGOME! Inu-Yasha is MINE, and I WILL have him. You will die!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER! ( EXTREMLY SHORT. Bleh, not a good one, but oh well. I still have to work on my other story… "Menschlich and Cho-Cho" it is on this site if ya wanna check it out…it very Inu-Yasha like. Hehe…..check it out please??? And review it…along with this one! OUTTIE!  
  
Cho-Cho (yeah, I AM the girl in the story) 


	5. I'll never leave you

Disclaimer: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters.but.I WISH I did.  
  
Final chapter.  
  
''=Thoughts  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed at the site of Kikyou, and she began to scream. " WHY don't you give up!?!? Inu-Yasha loves me, and I love him. Though, I'd like to think of him as mine, he isn't! He belongs to no one, least of all you! But, I belong to him..." she finished in a whisper. Kikyou slapped Kagome and laughed. "You are so pathetic. He only thinks he loves you because you remind him of me." Kagome lunged at Kikyou and tackled her to the floor. She punched her twice before Kikyou rolled her over, land on her waist. Kagome let out a yelp of pain. "Time to finish what I started" Kikyou pulled out a knife and was about to bring it down, when Kagome caught her hand. Twisting Kikyou's arm sideways as she rolled, causing Kikyou to drop the knife. Kagome grabbed it and stood up. She through the knife at Kikyou, still lying on the floor, and barely missed her. "Next time I won't miss.now get out" Kikyou rose to her feet and began walking out of the hut. She stopped at the door and turned back to Kagome "Next time I will ki-" She stopped short when something grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She felt claws at her throat, and opened her eyes to stare into hate filled gold ones. "Inu-Yasha!" He tightened his grip and began to whisper something just loudly enough to where Kagome could hear him. "If you so much as look at Kagome again, I will kill you. I can assure you that it will be slow and painful, you WILL suffer. I heard everything, and I hate you." He spat, getting louder, "Kagome is everything that you are not, and could never be. She is my home, my life, my love, and one day, she will be my mate." He threw Kikyou to the ground before turning to face Kagome. "If she'll have me" Kagome threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Of course!" Still holding the girl in his arms, Inu-Yasha turned to look at Kikyou, still sprawled on the floor. "AND, bitch, just so you know. I DO belong to Kagome" turning to look back at her, "Always and forever." Kagome smiled and let go of his neck. She walked over to the girl on the floor. "Like I said Kikyou, I love him, and he loves me. You don't love him, you only wanted him as a possession. If you had loved him, you would have taken him anyway he was. Like me. I'm in love with his human, AND, his demon side. I love him the way he is. If you did, you wouldn't have wanted him to use the jewel to become human. That's not love.. I want him to be happy, and if that means him becoming demon, then so be it. I'll love him regardless" She walked back to the half-demon staring at her in shock. She smiled and kissed him softly. He turned back to Kikyou. "If I see, no smell you again, I will kill you." Kikyou nodded and left the hut. Inu-Yasha went back to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. " Did you mean that?" "what?" "That you'll love me even if I'm full demon?" She only smiled and kissed him again in response, breaking only to pull something over his head. He looked down as she pressed the prayer beads into his hands. "Yes, I did. I shouldn't need this to keep you by me. If you love me you'll stay. Your free Inu-Yasha." She turned and began to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm. "No, I'm not." "huh? I just took the prayer be-" he kissed her "Those weren't what bound me to you, my love did.." He picked her up and began to walk out of the hut. "And I will never leave you, nor will I let you leave me." She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Closing her eyes she said softly "Don't worry, I won't"  
  
THE END  
  
WOW, that sucked. But, I got writers block and had no clue what to write, so, I ended it. I know that sucked, majorly...BLEH. But Oh well, there will be more work by me up here..hehehe....speaking of which..I don't think anyone has read my other story.Menschlich and Cho-Cho...WAAAAA, that is by far my best story, using my own character...that I've had since like...the 7th grd. (I'm in 10th now) Funny thing is, after I discovered Inu-Yasha, (this year) I realized how much Menschlich was like him.SOO, I put Inu- Yasha like on there hopin people would read it..but no.PLEASE sumone read it and review. PLEASE, sumone..ANYONE! SNIFF SNIFF and its on ff.net too!!! 


End file.
